Rain
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'He grabbed her by the wrist, pulling Courtney to face him, but they didn't stay facing for long. Duncan crashed his lips to Courtney's, letting the downpour of rain wash over their flustered faces. All was forgiven in that slight moment.'


**Rain**

The pitter patter hit down on the roof top, the infuriating rhythm drumming into the minds of everyone who heard it. Outside the heavens had opened up, sending all of its hatred down onto the small villages. Inside everyone was quietly watching their television, eating their long awaited dinner, just going about their normal lives. Well, almost everyone...

"HOW COULD YOU EB SO STUPID?" Courtney's usually quiet voice tore through the house like a whirlwind. Her dark eyes squinted straight at him; the one who gave her all of life's little problems. "I-I-UGH! I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU ANYMORE, DUNCAN!" Courtney continued to shout, scream and rant.

Duncan stood there, listening to her but not taking all of her words in. He kept his mind free of his girlfriend's whining, trying to concentrate on the positives in the situation. Courtney had never looked better, in his opinion. Every time they got into a petty little argument, Duncan would find himself being even more attracted to her. The way her eyes would shine from frustration, the way her hips would sway from side to side as she tried to find a comfortable position to stand in. The way her hands flew around the room like a bird that had finally been released from its cage. The way her lips were on the go, never slowing down as a beautiful melody of words flowed gently outwards to his ears.

"ARE YOU EVER LISTENING TO ME, DUNCAN?"

"Y-Yeah." Duncan mentally shook his head clear, "Of course I'm listening to you."

"Then what did I just say?" Her words were challenging, her voice even more so. Courtney narrowed her eyes down even further, waiting for the verdict.

Duncan sighed; he was never going to win this battle. Duncan never won the battle. Courtney was determined that she was right, and, most of the time, she was. But Duncan wasn't in the mood for arguing that night; this wasn't the way he wanted to hear Courtney screaming his name. But he had to take it. Duncan had to endure the emotional pain.

"Come on, Court...Let's not fight. I'm sorry, okay?" But Courtney wasn't letting go of the anger within her. Duncan had messed up, once again, and Courtney was determined to see this through.

Duncan tried pouting. He stuck out his bottom lip and tried to make his eyes look like he was about to cry. The effect had always worked on his mother when he got in trouble, his father would usually whack him over the head with his newspaper. But Courtney, Courtney was different. Courtney didn't fall for Duncan's usual tricks. Duncan was amazed that she didn't, but he had to deal with it. Especially now that they were living together.

Courtney wasn't sure if she could take it anymore. Duncan was just too irresponsible for Courtney to cope. He was a child trapped in the body of an adult. Nothing Duncan ever did made Courtney think she had made the right decision. When he had asked her to move in, Courtney had thought it was a good idea. She was now starting to believe, after living with Duncan for four months, that she was mistaken.

The brunette huffed in anger, pushing her way past Duncan. He was really starting to piss her off with everything now. Courtney needed some space. Courtney wanted to get as far away from Duncan as she possibly could at that moment.

Duncan didn't look at her for a moment. He screwed up his face, locked his eyelids down and counted to five in his head. He managed to get to four before hearing the front door flying open, hitting the wall where Courtney had carelessly left it to push back so far. The icy-blue eyes snapped open, turning to face the source of the noise. Courtney was gone. Duncan knew where she was, he knew that she had one outside, probably for a long stroll to Bridgette's to help clear her mind. But it was pouring down with rain; he couldn't let Courtney pay the price for his stupidity.

Duncan quickly moved one foot in front of the other, picking up the pace so he could easily catch up to Courtney's fast nature. She wasn't that far away, not even half-way down the street now. Duncan kept on running, chasing after his girlfriend as if it was the last time he would ever see her. He grabbed her by the wrist, pulling Courtney to face him, but they didn't stay facing for long. Duncan crashed his lips to Courtney's, letting the downpour of rain wash over their flustered faces. All was forgiven in that slight moment.

"Courtney..." Duncan panted his voice heavy and eyes gleaming, "I am so sorry, Princess. I promise to never upset you ever again...I'm sorry for being such a dick and-And-I'm sorry..."

The rain only strengthened, washing the two of them dry. Their clothes began to sag, sticking to their skin. Courtney's hair was tattered, Duncan's mohawk gone limp. Neither noticed nor cared. They were both too busy thinking a million other things through their racing minds.

Courtney's lips trembled, her glassy eyes staring up into Duncan's face. She placed one hand on either side of his face and forced them together again. Of course she forgave him. Courtney never stayed mad at Duncan for long; the two were made for each other.

A/N: Awww...CUTE! hehe!

I really like rain...Don't you? Or have I just been around too much of it lately...;) And don't you find it very romantic to be kissed in the rain? I do! I wish someone would kill me in the rain...

I'm just in the oneshot kinda mood today...Yeah...I'm gonna finally finish writing It's A Simple Equation...Maybe...I think it's a pretty good oneshot...So far...That's about two paragraphs...And still no smut yet :( OH WELL!

Speaking of smut, I've been thinking about Christmas! (What does that have to do with smut? Last Christmas I wrote my very first smut story, I'll have you know!) What should I write for Christmas? I'm not sure...I'll probably have to write it two or three days before Christmas...Christmas Eve I go out with the family (WINTER WONDERLAND!)...But I will upload it Christmas morning! PROMISES! hehe! So...Yeah...Help on that one!

BOREDOM!

I'm gonna change my avatar...Profile picture...That thing up in the corner next to my name...Whatever ya call it! I wanna change it...

I've been watching a lotta movies lately...I watched I Am Number Four, Easy A, Tangled, Toy Story 3, Tangled again, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, The Princess and the Frog...Good films! Just been watching a bit too much TV for my liking, recently...

ANYWAY!

WE'RE ON 111! YAY! hahaha! One hundred and eleven stroies...Wow...

I promise to get an update on some sortta story out soon! I'm already working on a new chapter for Real Baker's Dozen! And I promise updates for Truth or Dare and Girl On The Move SOON! xD

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
